deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bebop
Bebop & Rocksteady vs Junkrat & Roadhog is a What-If? Death Battle and BigBangOverlordBuster's first Death Battle that features a "team vs team" match-up... Description In their respective universe, these 4 are chaotic, dangerous and loves to blow things up, but which of these tag teams will win in this fight? Interlude (*Epic Death Battle intro*) Alisa: Mercenaries, demolitions, low lives who would do anything in the extreme for money...and these four are so much into chaos, they have to be pinned in a fight... Bang: Yeah, they like to blow things up, like Bebop and Rocksteady, the Big, Bad Duo Mutants of Shredder... Alisa: And Junkrat and his partner, Roadhog, the Mad-Men of the Outbacks... Alisa: He's Bang, and I'm Alisa...and it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle... Bebop & Rocksteady Names: Bebop & Rocksteady Original Names: Unknown (In the TMNT Series it's Anton Zank (Bebop) and Ivan Steranko (Rocksteady)) Species: Humans (formely), Mutant Warthog (Bebop)/ Mutant Rhinoceros(Rocksteady) Height: 6'11'' ''(Bebop), 7'10 (Rocksteady)' Powers and Abilities: (Bebop): Inhuman Strength and Durability, Master of heavy weaponry, dirty brawling and expert sniper,considered to be the more accurate of the two.'' (Rocksteady): Inhuman Strength and Durability, Master of heavy weaponry, dirty brawling and expert in using M-60, considered to be the stronger of the two. (*Intro: TMNT Opening*) Bang: New York, the Big Apple, the home of strange science fiction crap and so on... Alisa: During the rundown, 2 unnamed thugs who goes by the name Bebop and Rocksteady, are hired by the feared SHredder, and that they and more thugs should take down the turtles... (*TMNT: Turtles defeating the thugs*) Alisa: It didn't end well... Bang: In need for conquest and power, Shredder knew he had to get more than henchmens, he needs mutants, with the help of Baxter and the mutagen given /stolen from the Kraang, the Shredder plans to create animal hybriid fighters to do his bidding... Alisa: For safety reasons, he choose the dim-witted thugs, the big-guy Rocksteady, and his equally dumb, purple-mowhawk-sporting buddy, Bebop... (*Queue: TMNT: Out of the Shadows Clip*) Bang: And combining the with the mutagen and the two animals they can steal from the zoo, a rhino and an ugly pig.. Alisa: A warthog... Bang: Wahtever...the two became the badass duo of Bebop and Rocksteady... (*TMNT Out of the SHadows*) Bebop:' *chuckles* Your'e a Rhinoceros... ''Rocksteady: And your'e ah....I don't know what you are...'' Bebop: '''Huh? I'm a little piggy... '''Alisa: Both mutants are tough, they withstand vicious and painful punishments over and over again and can reply with an even greater punishment, these two are armed to the teeth... Bang: Rocksteady uses a M-60 assault gun, a minigun, more machineguns, and hell, he even uses a bazooka one time in the comics, Bebop is skilled with using a Sniper Rifle, and yet he too, uses heavy guns... Alisa: These two have customized ATV Vehicles to suport their size and weight, possess superhuman strength and durability, and can become deadly forces of nature... Bang: Rocksteady also own a tank... Feats: (Rocksteady): * Crippled Donatello *Manhandled and defeated Slash *Survived missiles attacks directly at him and buildings collapsing on him *Easily throws cars with extreme ease *Manhandled 2 Triceratons (Comics & TMNT Ver.) (Bebop): * Survived being shot many times in the face and body *Survived missiles attacks directly at him and buildings collapsing on him (*TMNT: Out of the Shadows Scene*) Alisa: When they run out of ammo, they both sort things out with extreme brute force, extreme ...brute...force (*Scene: Bebop and Rocksteady beating up the Turtles*) Bang: Rocksteady is strong enough to beat up Slash, hurl cars with ease and beat Donatello to death, Bebop took so many bullets but didn't die and even said that tickles...these two have been through a lot... Alisa: Besides being thugs, these two are the best of friends, and in so many reincarnations, be it the 90's cartoon or even the live film, Bebop and Rocksteady are inseperable. Bang: But the one thing these two that makes them a bit easy to defeat..their greatness weakness...they are both stupid... Alisa: In every incarnation, it is shown to the fact that Bebop and Rocksteady are actually not that clever, since they resort so much on veay violence and extreme brute force, they don't think that much...anymore... Weaknesses: *Both are dim-witted and stupid. *Can easily be scamed, swindled and tricked *Limited martial arts give their opponents an advantage Bang: But nothing's funny, when these two are in an anrgy mood, take that from me... (*TMNT Series*) Bebop: Man, Steranko, you are one Butt-ugly son of a tank.. Rocksteady: I can't help it, I am Rhinoceros.. Junkrat & Roadhog Names: Jamison Fawkes (Junkrat), Mako Rutledge (Roadhog) Size: 6'6'' (Junkrat), 7'3 '(Roadhog) Powers and Ablities: (Junkrat): Peak-human physiques and durability, master of demolition and explosion expert (Roadhog): Superhuman Strength, Durability, Serial Killer, master of using a hook as a weapon (*Scene: The Outbacks*) Bang: The Outbacks, in this post-future of the Australian habitats, crazies lurk in this area, in this harsh environement, after a freak explosions, the survivors, who call themselves the Junkers, thrives here and soon made this environemnt their home... Alisa: And two mad-men came from such a vile place, a explosion maniac who calls himself Junkrat...and a pig-masked killer who calls himself Roadhog. Before these two met, Roadhog was once an innocent man, but ater the explosion and the riot being killed an all, he became a Needle-wannabe, but since the clown idea is already taken, he made himself a pig mask, which earns his new name ROadhog, while Junkrat was one of the surviviors during the big bang, thriving to survive by gathering metals and handling explosions, this soon became an obsession of Junkrat, when these two meet, and after some things to sort out, these two went out of the Outbacks and live in an international life of crime.. (*Queue- Roadhog gameplay*) Bang: Roadhog is a brute, he is the muscles of the two, he wields several weapons, including his Scrap gun, Roadhog's Scrap Gun fires short-range blasts of shrapnel with a wide spread. When he is injured, he can restore his chunk of life in abrief period of time. and creepiest of all is that he uses a chain hook like a f**ked up fisherman and hurls it to his opponents and yanks them to him, so that he can snap their necks, close and personal. (*Queue- Junkrat Gameplay*) Alisa: Junkrat is the explosion expert of the two, his variety of weapons include his Frag Launcher, it's ike grenade launcher only a bit futuristic, has homing mines, steel bear traps, and hell, even when death, his lifeless body drops around several grenades and make big boom... (*Queue- Ultimate attacks trailer*) Alisa: And we haven't gone yet to their ultimate attacks yet, Junkrat's attack is revving up his motorized tire bomb and sends it rolling across the battlefield, climbing over walls and obstacles. He can remotely detonate the RIP-Tire to deal serious damage to enemies caught within the blast, or just wait for it to explode on its own. Bang: While Roadhog is just suimply letting hs gun fire all of its ammo out... Feats: *Roadhog killed many lives before meeting Junkrat *Roadhog can easily smash a Omnic *Roadhog survived being hit by Winston and Reindhart *Junkrat carries a lot of explosive *Junkrat is the brains of thw two *Both cause chaos and mayhem Bang: But these two are so bad, they became international criminals... Alisa: And they too have weaknesses Weaknesses: *Roadhog's hook attack makes him vulnerable to charging opponents *Junkrat's attacks are to flashy and would be easy to either dodge or counter it *Both are maniacs *Don't like to think much Alisa: Both are dumb, both are so chaotic, they can be easy targets, and both are not that hard to kill once you get to see their moves... Bang: And let the booming begin (*Junkrat: Setting up an explosion mines*) Final Intro Alisa: Alright, tboth combatants are set, let's end this once and for all... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEEE WITH TAG-TEAM DEATH BATTLLLEEE!!!!! FIGHT!!! In the abandoned apartment somewhere in New York, Bepop and Rocksteady are enjoying themselves with meat and beer, both laugh hard as f**k as the news shows the pictures of Junkrat and Roadhog in the news, with the headlines saying, “International Criminals at Large”, “You know Beebs…I want to become like that someday, being in the news, being full time criminals…” Rocksteady said, “I feel ya Rocky, I miss doing those fun chaotic times…” Bebop answers as he engulfs his entire mouth with beer. Rocksteady grins wickedly, “Hey, I got idea, since Shredder boss didn’t give us anything to do, why not we go have some fun with those two eh?” Rocksteady states, “Yeah, Yeah…if we get to defeat them in our game, we can have the big cut, Rocky…” Bebop smiled as wide as Rocksteady’s grin, “Then let’s hunt them down…” Somewhere in the streets, a huge building explodes, Junkrat and Roadhog are on a run, Junkrat snickers as he stares at the fire “Now that’s perfect blasting, isn’t that ride my friend…”, Junkrat stated, even Roadhog may not speak, he makes snorting sounds, sounds only his partner can understand, “True. We didn’t get enough of the loot…” a large tank soon moves in front of them, Junkrat and Roadhog simply stare at it, "Is it the police?” Junkrat asks his buddy, who simply shrugged. As the hatch of the tank opens, Rocksteady roars as the tank fires a missile at them both, they both move away. Bebop soon also comes out and starts to fire his sub-machine guns at the running fugitives, “Aren’t those two the ones in the news?” Junkrat asks, Roadhog snorted angrily, “Yeah, they want a fight, then a fight they’ll get mate…” they both jump out as they bring out toys of their own. FIGHT!!! (*Background Music: Welcome to Chaos *) Junkrat and Roadhog starts to fire at the tank, but since they guns they are using cannot pierce the tank’s armor, Bebop and Rocksteady laughs, Bebop goes back in and drives the tank directly at them. Junkrat grabs one of his explosive mines and tosses it underneath the tank, within seconds, the tank explodes, sending both Rocksteady and Bebop hurling to the ground. It is Roadhog’s turn, he pulls out his chained hook and throws it at Rocksteady, the chain hooks on his wrist, Roadhog attempts to pull Rocksteady to him, but Rocksteady grins, having another idea in mind, he yanks the chain, sending Roadhog to him, Rocksteady punches the big guy, sending him flying several meters away. Bebop rises up and stares at Junkrat, who attempts to hit him with a broken stick, Bebop just simply laughs as he grabs Junkrat “Put down your popsicle stick boy”, he throws Junkrat like a ragdoll, Junkrat goes really mad, he grabs his gun and shoots his grenades at Bebop, who recognizes the flying grenades, Bebop shrieks as he dodges the exploding pineapples flying at him. While Bebop is occupied with Junkrat, Rocksteady continues to hurl Roadhog around, Roadhog punches at Rocksteady’s face, but it gave no affect on the big rhinoceros-man, Rocksteady smirks as he gives Roadhog a punch of his own, sending him straight to a broken building’s wall. Roadhog quickly comes back up and charges at the mutant, Rocksteady did the same, he tackles on Roadhog and smashes him into several walls. After being thrown away by Rocksteady, Roadhog sees his weapon on the floor, the Scrap Gun, he soon fires a lot of Shrapnels on Rocksteady, the shrapnels could pierce through people’s bodies with ease, but having a tough hide, the shrapnel only pricked on his skin a little, Rocksteady sighs as he grabs a broken chunk of rock and hurls the heavy thing over Roadhog, knocking Roadhog down. (*Backgroun Music- Fast Lane by Eminem *) While their fight goes on, Bebop is still dodging grenades from Junkrat’s weapon, when he sees this is getting nowhere and he wants to end this now, he grabs his motorized tire bomb and revs it at Bebop, it exploded, Junkrat laughs as he head to the fight between Rocksteady and Roadhog, but when he was halfway their, a hand grabs his shoulder and suckerpunches him from behind, “Ohh you’re gonna get it now boy…” Bebop growls as he hoist Junkrat up and hurls him into the destroyed tank. Junkrat eyes widen as he sees the bloody, yet grinning warthog-man standing in fron of him, “You’re supposed to be dead…” Junkrat gasps, “Naghh, that’s supposed to be you…” Bebop said as he smashes his fist onto Junkrat’s face. He grabs something inside the ruined tank, his trusty chainsaw, he revs it open and quickly saws of Junkrat’s hands, Junkrat screams, attracting Roadhog’s attention, Roadhog dismisses the foe in front of him and rushes to Junkrat’s side, he tackles Bebop and tries to outpower him. Rocksteady soon catches up and grabs Roadhog and lifts him off his feet, he slams him onto Junkrat, and he flexed in front of them, “No one can defeat Bebop and Rocksteady!” Both Bebop and Rocksteady hoist them up and tosses them into the broken tank, Junkrat smiles when he drops numerous grenades from the bag he wears, but both mutants saw this coming, “Hey Rocky? He’s about to blow up…” Bebop points out, Rocksteady sees numerous fuel containers and stabs it all open with his horn, he throws every fuel over the two outlaws they back off 20 feet awayfrom the tank…”I can get another tank…but we can watch a front row seat to fireworks…” Rocksteady said, both mutants smirk, as the explosions comes out once more…Everything starts to explode, the entire block is in ruins, in the heart of the debris, ROcksteady hoist up the large rock that covers both him and his buddy away, both simply laughs as they see Junkrat and Roadhog no more, both fist-bump each other and say, “My man!” K.O. Bebop and Rocksteady are back in their apartment, making fun while Bebop wears Roadhog’s mask, enjoying their free time, as the police are looking around the explosion sights, fining the lifeless bodies of Junkrat and Roadhog. RESULTS (*Backgroun Music- Fast Lane by Eminem *) Bang: That was a bit..explosive... Alisa: While Junkrat and Roadhog did lived and survived the Outbacks, and have a lot of dangerous weapons in their arsenal, Bebop and Rocksteady are tougher than any robot they have encountered. Bang: Rocksteady and Bebop are stronger and equally durable from those two, and while they have explosives and big booms, Rocksteady and Bebop survived things worst than their explosive power, even though Roadhog survived being hitted by a Gorilla and survived a collapsing building, Rocksteady and Bebop were dealt heavier and daily. Alisa: And despite their extreme dim-wittedness, this does not ENTIRELY mean they are stupid, they have more fighting experiences than Junkrat and Roadhog have.... Bang: In the end, Junkrat and Roadhog went out...with a "Bang".... WINNER Bang & Alisa: The WInner is Bebop and Rocksteady Trivia *This is BigBangOverlord's first What-If? Death Battle that features a "Tag-Team" Match-up. *Despite suppose to be released after Akame vs Elesis and WAY before Greed vs Brass Body , this was posted first due to schedule conflict. Poll Who do you think will win? Bebop & Rocksteady Junkrat & Roadhog You just want to one of the tag teams explode.... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Tag-Team Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016